


weary now, 'cause i can't get you off my mind

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crushes, Domestic, F/F, First Meetings, Fluff, Pre-Relationship, totally trope-ific tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 21:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3544217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perhaps AJ is a little head-over-heels for her new neighbour. Perhaps.</p>
<p>Based on the second prompt from <a href="http://ficmemes.tumblr.com/post/112807599920/i-need-more-femslash-aus">here</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	weary now, 'cause i can't get you off my mind

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this prompt (except for the part i struck out because fuck that):  
> "my new neighbor is smoking hot ~~and i didn’t even like women until now~~ and she has a garden and plants flowers in her bikini and i am dying inside", found [here](http://ficmemes.tumblr.com/post/112807599920/i-need-more-femslash-aus).
> 
> I saw this prompt and wanted to write for it, but initially couldn't work out what ship to use. I thought these characters fit it.
> 
> Title from "Up All Night" by Kids In Glass Houses.

AJ’s halfway done with another play-through of _Mortal Kombat_ when the doorbell rings. _Really? Now?_ She pauses the game and slowly unpeels herself from the couch, hoping that whoever is there to (probably) try to sell her something she really doesn’t need and likely can’t afford is gone before she gets there, ready to snap at them if they haven’t.

She pushes herself up on her tiptoes a little to look through the peephole – _damn tall people she bought the apartment from_ – and _oh_. She sighs in annoyance at the sight of a figure stood there, opening the door with an abrupt “Yes?”

AJ wishes she could take back the brusque word when she catches sight of a cute yellow sundress. A cute woman in a cute yellow sundress who definitely isn’t going to be trying to sell her anything. Her visitor, however, doesn’t seem fazed.

“Hi!” she says, extending a hand to AJ. “I’m Brie, I just moved in next door.”

Oh _yeah_ – the sold sign outside that apartment had been there for a rather long time. AJ was beginning to wonder whether anyone was actually going to move in at all.

“AJ,” she replies, actually shaking Brie’s hand after what was probably far too long a pause. Far too long a time that AJ spent looking at Brie.

“Cool.” She smiles, warm and bright and dazzling; AJ isn’t sure why she hasn’t literally melted as a result. And then: “I like your dressing gown.”

_Crap_. AJ’s in her pyjamas. AJ’s in her pyjamas, with her big fluffy blue dressing gown over the top, and a woman who could very well be the ethereal goddess of the sun is on her doorstep. Her face must be crimson now, mustn’t it? She opens her mouth, hoping she can at least give a shy _Thanks_ , but no sound comes out. Great. This woman has reduced her to a fish.

“I’ll be seeing you around, then.” Another smile, and she’s off. AJ waits until Brie is out of sight before closing her door. Good first impressions are never her forte, are they?

She goes back to her video game, though after the unexpected guest it’s a little hard to concentrate.

 

It becomes a little hard to concentrate on almost anything after that. She’s cooking dinner one evening, and her attention turns to the kitchen window above the sink – to what’s outside the window. Not her garden (well – it’s just a patch of concrete, really), of course not, but what’s on the other side of the fence.

There’s a flowerbed trough, teeming with colourful plants; and a collection of pastel-coloured plant pots filled with flowers that match them. And there’s Brie, looking gorgeous in a white bikini top and matching sarong as she places another pot with the others. AJ involuntarily feels her mind turn into a cloud and start floating at the sight. Brie’s so gentle with the plants, carefully uprooting more hyacinths from the store’s default false terra cotta flowerpots to replant them in her own. Like some kind of glamorous nature fairy. At this point, AJ’s beginning to think that’s an entirely realistic theory.

When Brie eventually goes inside, AJ returns to her pasta sauce on the stovetop. Her pasta sauce which is now burnt.

 

She’s got to tell someone about this helpless crush, she knows. And there’s one person she can always tell everything to.

AJ calls Kaitlyn the next Saturday evening; it’s warm and the sun is lighting the sky orange as it sets.

“AJ, hey!” The familiar voice on the other end of the phone makes AJ smile automatically. “What’s up?”

“Well...” AJ doesn’t want to admit it, not yet. She can bring it up in conversation later, but not straight away. “Nothing much, just...”

But Kaitlyn can tell. “I know there’s something, babe. Tell me.”

“OK, OK. There _might_ be a woman,” AJ admits with a sigh. She can hear Kaitlyn’s smirk on the other end of the line at that.

“Yeah, I might have known. Who is she?”

“She moved in next door a couple of weeks ago. And she’s absolutely stunning.”

AJ can hear the way her voice changes slightly the more she thinks about Brie; if she’s not careful she’ll end up in the sky and far, far away from the conversation.

Kaitlyn chuckles.

“Oh, AJ. You’re in deep, aren’t you?”

“What? I can’t be _in deep_ , I’ve only met her properly once, like...”

“Yep,” Kaitlyn interrupts. “You’re in deep.”

AJ groans. OK, maybe she is. Or at least definitely deeper than she should be after only one real meeting with Brie.

“But how can I _not_ be when she’s like... she’s like a sunflower, Kaitlyn, I swear. OK, maybe she’s not _tall_ like a sunflower, but she’s some kind of hybrid between _sun_ and _flower_ for sure.” AJ moves from where she’s perched on the arm of the couch to the kitchen, eyes flitting over the kitchen window though they suddenly become rapt on it when she sees Brie. “And she’s _there_ , she’s outside, she’s watering her _flowers_ and her stupid cute watering can matches her stupid cute skirt!”

There’s a pause. “You know what I’m gonna say, don’t you?”

AJ does. “Kaitlyn, I don’t think...”

“Go get her!”

“See, I knew you’d say that! But I don’t even know if she actually _likes_ girls, I mean...”

“Or you could try to make friends with her, at least. She could be new in town and not know anybody, you never know. Be a good person, not the bundle of grump who holes herself up in her apartment with her comic books.”

“Hey! I’m hardly a bundle of grump anymore! Only sometimes...”

“I know, I know. Just wanted to encourage you. Go on! I’ll be waiting to hear about it.” She hangs up before AJ can say anything else in protest. Perhaps AJ will do it. Perhaps she’ll step outside into her yard and attempt some light conversation with Brie over the fence (the fence that Brie’s probably covered with climbing plants on her side as AJ’s remains bare and boring), and maybe there’s the chance of it not being totally awkward.

She takes a deep breath. Kaitlyn’s voice in her head, telling her _You can do it!_ and _Go get her!_

AJ slips some shoes on before sliding open the door and making her way outside.

Brie isn’t there anymore. AJ sighs, and goes back into her apartment. Another time, perhaps.

 

When that other time will be, AJ isn’t sure. She keeps hoping for an opportunity, something that will actually excuse approaching Brie.

She comes up blank and lets her nerves get the better of her each time she has the chance, even when it’s thrust right at her.

The doorbell rings soon after AJ gets home from work one evening.

“Oh! Brie.” She sounds too thrilled and her voice is shaking slightly. _Get it together,_ she tells herself, but at least she’s not in her pyjamas this time.

“Hey, AJ, I...” Brie waves around the tin she’s holding in one hand for a moment. “OK, my sister had to cancel her trip here to see me so I made way too many... Look. Have this. I still don’t know many people here yet and you’re the first person I thought I could give these to.” She takes a deep breath to stop her babbling and presses the tin into AJ’s hand. “Organic ingredients!”

And she’s gone before AJ can begin to give her thanks.

AJ closes the door and opens the tin. Cookies, chocolate chip. Nice. She settles for an evening that consists of a long bath, the cookies, and some woe-is-me lamenting over Brie.

When AJ gets to the bottom of the tin, there’s a pale pink post-it note on the bottom. A pale pink post-it note with a phone number on it.

_Call me! xo Or just drop round sometime, if you want – I’m only next door, after all._

The number’s in her phone within minutes. She knows she’s become one of those romantic comedies she loathes so much, but she can’t help but smile.


End file.
